Gomora
is a monster that appeared in the TV series Ultraman, and first appeared in the show's first two-part storyline, The Prince of Monsters (episodes 26-27). Gomora has since become one of the franchise's toughest, most well-known and most popular monsters, returning in subsequent Ultra series, even becoming a heroic monster in the future series. Subtitle: Stats Statistics Overall *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 Tons Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *Height: 65 m *Weight: 55,000 tons Ultraman Max *Height: 58 m *Weight: 64,000 tons Ex Gomora *44 m *22,000 tons History Ultraman Professor Nakatani, aided by Science Patrol member Arashi (acting as his guard), goes on a scientific expedition to the Johnson Islands. They discover that the legendary monster Gomora is still alive, and Nakatani decides to bring the still-living monster to a museum for the World's Fair. The Science Patrol agrees to do this task, despite the utter illogic and danger of bringing a living monster to a largely populated city. Before the monster attacks them, Arashi tranquilizes the monster with the UNG Dart, and the Patrol airlifts the monster via nets with the Jet VTOL. However, the Monster awakes an hour early due to atmospheric changes between the island and the mainland and struggles to the point where the VTOL's have to release the nets, thus causing the monster to fall two kilometers to the ground. Enraged, Gomora goes on a rampage on Mount Rokkô (where he landed), and Ultraman, who comes to the rescue, is unable to stop the monster, and is beaten, much to everyone's shock. Even worse, somehow in the fight, the Beta Capsule is knocked free from wherever its stored in Ultraman and its retrieved by a kid nicknamed the Monster Prince due to his fascination with monsters. When Gomora continues his rampage, Hayata of the Science Patrol uses the powerful Mars 133 gun, invented by Ito (Ide) to counter the second appearance of the Baltans, and succeeds in severing his tail. But the monster burrows under the ground in retreat, and later appears at Osaka Castle. The Patrol is ordered to save the castle at any cost, however Gomora smashes the castle. As the monster pursues Ide and Arashi, the child returns the Beta Capsule to Hayata. Hayata tells the kid to run and hide then uses the Beta Capsule to transform back into Ultraman. Ultraman saves the day by breaking the monster's nasal horn and left crest and blasting him in the forehead with the Specium Ray.Hayata rewards the Monster Prince by giving him his communicator-insignia and tells him to study hard and not obsess over monsters. Trivia *Gomora was the first monster to defeat Ultraman (until their second battle which Ultraman won.) *Gomora's roar is a combination of Gaira's roar (from War of the Gargantuas) and an elephant trumpet. *Gomora's suit would later be modifyed to create the monster, Zaragas. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon , but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. This fact is left in the english dub of Ultraman when the Science Patrol mistake the revived monsters by Red King and Gomora's names. *Gomora's original design was to have a second head crest pointing down. This design was used instead for Gomora II in Ultraman 80. *Gomora's feet would be used to make the chimera monster, Tyrant. *Gomora appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Monster under the Bed." *Gomora's name originates from the Holy Bible, as namesake for the city of evil destroyed by God, Gomorrah. Redman Gomora reappeared in episodes 18, 20, 21, 23, 25, 95, 96, 98, and 99 of the series, Redman.He appears to be a major character, Trivia Unlike the majority of monsters in the series, Gomora's suit was not re-used from Ultraman. Instead, it was reused from the Gomora suit that was used during stage shows and attractions. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs the Monster Army Gomora reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. In this film, Gomora was among the monsters awoken (along with Astromons, Dustpan, Dorobon, and Tyrant) who aided the monsters in attacking before retreating. After Haunman arrived, Gomora reappeared to aid the monsters in battering Hanuman, Gomora encases Hanuman in a crystal sphere after he is beaten down by Tyrant, Astromons, Dustpan, and Dorobon. Shortly after capturing Hanuman, the Ultra Brothers appear, rescuing Hanuman and weakening Gomora, who burrows away for his own safety. After the other monsters are killed, Gomora resurfaces and ambushes Ultraman and Hanuman, emitting a rainbow-colored ray of energy from his head crest to confuse the duo. Eventually, the other five Ultra Brothers arrive and rescue Ultraman and Hanuman, using their finisher beams all at once on Gomora, knocking his rainbow-ray out of commission. Finally, after Gomora is viciously beaten down by all the other ultra brothers, he is sliced in half and killed by Hanuman's Hanu Weapon Slash. Trivia *In this film, Gomora possesses a very unusual attack where he fires a rainbow-colored ray from his head crest at Ultraman and Hanuman, which apparently causes his opponent to become disoriented or dizzy. This is never explained why and the footage to displace this comes from Return of Ultraman, where Ultraman Jack fought Priz-Ma *Gomora's roar (along with all the other monsters) differs widely between alternate versions of the film. In the 1974 Thai theatrical version, Gomora retains his original vocalization with no alterations. In the Japanese 6 Ultra Brothers cut, he possesses both Rodan and Megalon's roar. In the 2001 Thai home video versions, Gomora curiously possesses Godzilla's roar. *Gomora had an almost different look to match the film's low budget his arms are and legs are shortened his head crest is wider. *Gomora is also seen in the scene where the monsters struck down the airplanes of Earth; Gomora seems to have an ability to spew fire from his mouth. Gomora also has the ability to fire thin lazer beams from the tip of his head crests. These abilities seem to make Gomora the strongest monster in this film as he possesses multiple abilities while the other monsters each only have one. Finally, Gomora can jump extremely high, able to leap over even natural gas containers with little trouble. Ultraman 80 Gomora reappeared in episode 22 of the series Ultraman 80, as Gomora II. After a maddened minister of Japan broke the agreement between UGM and the underground people, a false signal initiated an attack on the Underground people. Before much could be done a second Gomora awakened from the attack of the Earth and came to the surface. As UGM failed to do anything to him, Ultraman 80 soon appeared. Even with Gomora II's seemingly limitless powers wearing him down, 80 didn't give up and used the Sakcium Beam to kill him with a direct blast to the forehead. Trivia *Out of all the incarnations of Gomora, Gomora II is the most drastically redesigned. Gomora's body is more sleek than his more bulky appearance. The roughs plate design in his stomach extends beyond it, covering his arms and neck. His eyes are small and beedy as well as the horn on his snout. He also possesses an extra head crest similar to his main one, but it faces downwards and is moreso attached to Gomora II's neck. *Gomora II's roar is a modifyed Takkong roar. *Gomora II is modeled after Gomora's original design. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gomora reappeared in episode 9 of the tv series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. His role in this series was very reminiscent to how his role was in his original episode appearance. The only differences was that instead of it being in Japan, the events took place in Los Angeles (As Ultraman Powered was an created and produced in America.) Also after landing from falling from being transported he goes on a rampage because he is in search of water. After a short and rather flimsy battle against Ultraman Powered, Gomora eventually dies from dehydration. Afterwards, his body was put on display as a statue in a museum to be remembered. Trivia *Much like the other monsters in the series, Gomora is given a redesign in this series. Unlike most incarnations of Gomora, the horn on the snout of this incarnation points inward and upwards like a regular horn, whereas the other incarnations having it point outwards and forward. The suit also has a forked tongue and the head crest points more upward to the point where they look more like horns. Also unlike his previous incarnations, this Gomora does not display the ability to burrow and does not utilize his tail in combat, however this could be because of his dehydration. Ultraman Max Gomora reappeared in episode 21 of the series, Ultraman Max. Gomora (as Gomorasaurus) are being experimented as a means of saving the species. They had survived extinction during the time of the dinosaurs but have become more wild and aggressive as time went on. DASH soon enounters one of the giant Gomoras and they note how incrediby durable it was to most of their attacks on it. Ultraman Max eventually shows up and uses the Max Sword to cut off Gomora's tail after destroying it's tail, Max finishes Gomora with the Max Galaxy. Trivia *In Ultraman Max there are two different types of Gomoras: The Gomorasaurus, which were peaceful, nearly human-sized incarnations of the monster, and Gomoras which were gigantic and far more aggressive in behavior. As far as physical traits, they both are the same monster, except Gomorasaurus is nearly human-sized where as Gomora is kaiju-sized *After a popularity poll was setup at the time of the series's syndication, Telesdon was originally going to appear in Gomora's episode, taking Gomora's place, but was replaced by Gomora for reasons unknown. Ultraman Mebius Gomora reappeared in episode 42 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Gomora is seen very briefly before "disappearing" shortly afterwards. In reality, he was assimilated by Gadiba, a black entity created by Yapool along with a Red King. After Ultraman Mebius defeats the Red King in a short battle, Gadiba emerged from Red King's body and transformed it into the Gomora that appeared before, much like Red King before him, Gadiba Gomora into become much stronger as he attacked and beat down the slightly weakened Ultraman Mebius but he was eventually destroyed by the combined forces of both Team GUYS and Ultraman Mebius. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Gomora's battle in Ultraman Mebius. Because the suit was unaltered in any way, it is unknown whether this is another Gomora of the same kind that appeared in Max or one of a different species. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gomora's role in this series is different than his other appearances. In this series, Gomora stars as a heroic monster that belongs to a human Reiblood with amnesia known as Rei. After joining the ZAP SPACY crew, Rei uses Gomora to protect himself and the other members of the ZAP SPACY from other attacking monsters that pose a threat to them as well as a mysterious female Reiblood named Kate, who challenges Rei as a means of testing him and a black King Joe that is hunting other monsters. Rei's other monsters that accompany Gomora is also Litra from Ultra Q and Eleking from Ultraseven. EX Gamora EX Gomora's first television debut was in the Ultra Galaxy series. He first appears in the final episode of the original Ultra Galaxy to fight Kate's Zetton and King Joe Black. He reappears in the final episode of Ultra Galaxy NEO, where he teams up with EX Red King to fight Armored Darkness. He also appears in the climax battle of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie to assist the remaining Ultra Brothers in the fight against Beryudora. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was repainted for Gomora's battles in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. *The EX Gomora suit was made for this show. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Gomora returns in the sequel to the original Ultra Galaxy, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Much like the previous series, Gomora returns as the heroic main monster that belongs to the human Reiblood, Rei. Upon arriving on the new planet of Hammer, Gomora and the ZAP SPACY is met with new threats including the mysterious but dangerous Reionyx Hunters who are pursuing them and eliminating other Reiblood aliens, a cocky, but tough human Reionyx known as Grande, as well as other Reionyx Aliens who also wield Battle Nizers just like Rei, as well as Rei seeing images of another giant. *Unlike the previous series', A new Gomora suit was made specially for Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO. The suit is similar to the one used in the previous series except this suit is lighter in color, has a wider head crest and a longer tail. Reionix Burst Gomora Reionix Burst Gomora (バースト ゴモラ, Reiyonikusu Basuto Gomora) is a new form that Gomora recieves in the series. In the beginning of the series, Rei experiences mental burst of rage and adrenline that drives him and Gomora into fighting. These anger outbursts gain him and Gomora is worry about his partner this evolution form was unstable. An worried Gomora unwillingly becomes Reionix Burst Gomora. Rei continue to rampage around with his forbidden power, fighting and killing any opponent that comes across their path much as Gomora still worried, until Rei is struck with Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger, cleansing him of his negative power (With the same effecting Gomora as well.) Afterwards, Rei learns to control this new power and uses it to his and Gomora's advantage in their battles against the King Joe Black army, and the climactic battle against Alien Reiblood. *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was painted red for Reionix Burst Gomora's appearance in this series. *Reionic Burst Gomora's roar includes grunts by voice-actor, Ted Cassidy to make Reionix Burst Gomora's roar sound more enhanced. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gomora reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gomora once again takes center stage as the "hero" in this film adaptation to the above two series'. Gomora is the main monster of the series protagonist, Rei. He is commanded by Rei to assist Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Ultraman Mebius to defeat the evil Ultraman Belial. Gomora also clashes against some other monsters in the film such as Zaragas, and Black King. During the climactic batle between the Ultras and Belial's monster army, Belial using his power to turns Reimon into Burst Mode. Gomora get worried about Belial turns him against them, transforms into Reionic Burst Gomora. Controlled by Belial due to his superior control over Reiblood energy, Reionic Burst Gomora attacks the Ultras and mortally wounds Ultraseven, until Reimon is knocked back to his senses by the returning ZAP SPACY crew and Gomora is gladly his senses returned then called back for the other Ultras' safety. Gomora later returns, transforming into EX Gomora at the film's climax to assist the Ultras in defeating Belial and Beryudora. Trivia *Another new costume was made for Gomora's appearance in the film. *The costume that was Gomora's primary appearance in Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Reionic Burst Gomora and EX Gomora. Ultraman Zero Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Gomora reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. In part 1 of the prequel, Gomora fights a robot replica of himself named Mecha Gomora. Being constructed by the Salome Aliens from the data of Gomora himself, the robot proves to be too much for Gomora to handle and thus Gomora is called back for his safety while Ultraman Zero fights the doppelganger. In part 2, after retrieving his Battle Nizer after losing it, Rei (and another Rei from an alternate universe) summons Gomora to attack the Alien Salome base and Gomora manages to destroy most of the Robot Ultra Brothers. A repaired Mecha Gomora is set to fight Gomora in the base and the two battle again, with Mecha Gomora having the advantage again. The Darklops Zero comes to calls Mecha Gomora in double-teaming Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returns as well to assist Gomora and even the odds. With the combined efforts of Rei and the alternate Reimon, Gomora manages to destroy Mecha Gomora. Trivia *The Gomora suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for this Side Story. Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar Gomora reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, while Rei and Captain Hyuga are investigating a planet they notice Princess Emerana being attacked by a Legionoid Beta. Rei summons Gomora to save the Princess and battle with the Legionoid and after a relatively short battle, Gomora destroys the Legionoid. Shortly after, Gomora is ambushed Imperializer, King Joe, and Ace Killer, whom all team up and beat down Gomora until Gomora retreats back into his battlenizer. In part 2 of the special, Gomora is seen working with Jean-bot to battle an army of King Joes and Imperializers. He escapes the planet's destruction with the ZAP SPACY after Beatstar is destroyed. Trivia *The Gomora suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for this Side Story. *During one comedic moment in part 1 of the Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar special, Captain Hyuga fantasizes of him and Rei playing on the beach. During the fantasy, Gomora is seen splashing in the water on the shore. Powers and Abilities The original Gomora was a simple earthly monster and lacked some of the powers that other monsters kept. When a Gomora was made of minus energy, it gained a majority of powers, and a Battle Nizer Gomora, as all Battle Nizer monsters do, gained a new finishing attack. - Gomora II= Gomora II Being made of Minus Energy, Gomora II gains a variety of energy attacks at its disposal. *Missiles: Gomora II can fire missile-like blasts from his sockets on his fingers *Energy Blasts: Gomora II can fire Blue "V-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest in rapid succession. *Lightning: Gomora II can fire lightning from his top head crest. *Energy Ring: Gomora II can create a ring made of energy that can ensnare opponents. *Incredible Flexibility: Gomora II demonstrates an incredible, almost rediculous, amount of flexibility for his size, being able to roll on the ground into a straight stand. - EX Gomora= EX Gomora Ex Gomora is a more powerful form of Gomora that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. *Extending Tail: EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies. *Roll Attack: EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. *Hyper Oscillatory Wave: A more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory Wave.it is charged then fired from his chest. - Burst Gomora= Burst Gomora Burst mode is a powered form that presumably only a Gomora owned by a Reionyx can achieve, created when their master gives into their Reiblood nature. *Super Oscillatory Wave: Reionic Burst Gomora can fire a enhanced version of the oscillatory wave from his nasal horn. He can also fire it first,then fire a normal one. }} Other Media Ultra Fight This monster appeared in Ultra Fight Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Gomora reappeared in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Gomora first appeared in episode 2 of the game's story mode. After Ultraman has defeated Bullton, Alien Mephilas has Geronimon revive Gomora and Red King to lure Ultraman into a trap. Ultraman arrives at the monster's location and manages to defeat Red King, but Gomora manages to escape, but not without losing his tail to Ultraman. As Gomora was resting underground, he was then disturbed of his sleep and confronted by Ultraman Tiga (who was in pursuit after Kyrieloid,) again Gomora was defeated, but was seemingly killed by Chaos Kyrieloid for energy as the Devil returned to confront Tiga. Being exposed to the Chaos energy from Kyrieloid then seemingly revived and mutated Gomora into EX Gomora, a more power and threatening version of himself. With his powers enhanced and his tail regrown as a result of the transformation, Gomora returned to the surface and attacked an oil refinery, with little opposition in the form of Japan's SDF. Ultraman Cosmos arrives shortly after and battles EX Gomora. After Cosmos using the Calming Ray on him, Gomora turns back to normal and wanders away, not to be seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. EX Gomora is a more powerful version of Gomora that first debuted in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. EX Gomora first appeared in the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth where he was created by the combined experimental efforts of Alien Mephilas and Alien Baltan. He was then sent to attack an oil refinery while the military attacks him, but thanks to his enhanced strength, their weapons prove futile. Ultraman Cosmos arrives shortly after and battles EX Gomora. After winning, Ultraman Cosmos uses the Luna Shootless and transforms Gomora back to normal and Gomora promptly leaves and is not seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Trivia *The EX Gomora of Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth was later termed "Reconstructed Gomora" to avoid confusion between the two Gomoras that appeared. The same later went for Red King when was billed as EX Red King in Ultra Galaxy NEO. Toy Information Gomora has many action figures released, including the Ultra Monster Series, and the Ultra Egg Series. Reionic Burst Gomora Reionic Burst Gomora actually ended sometime ago but recently reissued, probably due to Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends, it's common to find. Bullmark Gomoras Because these are not a Bandai figures, these are Bullmark figures. Bullmarks go for a huge heavy price and they don't reissued that-off din gomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gomora from Bandai Japan maxgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Max Gomora from Bandai Japan poweredgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Powered Gomora from Bandai Japan exgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai EX Gomora from Bandai Japan ref=sr_1_12.jpg|Bandai Reionic Burst Gomora from Bandai Japan ultragalaxygomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Ultra Galaxy Gomora from Bandai Japan bullmartgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Vintage Gomora from Bandai Japan 350531301042.jpg|Bandai Special Ability GOMORA from Bandai Japan banprestogomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Banpresto Gomora from Banpresto 84530fa2c13f1af1c8572fe9fea04899.image.364x364.jpg|X-Plus Gomora from X-Plus Japan 127296117 ultraman-mini-big-head-godzilla-monster-gomora-ebay.jpg|Mini Big Head Gomora 321044242443.jpg|Ultra Egg Gomora from Bandai Japan ref=sr_1_1.jpg|Bandai Air Inflatable Gomora from Bandai Japan 200872541913.jpg|Bullmark Gomra from Bullmark Japan 6832518570_d855e6c21b_z.jpg|Bullmark Blue Gomora from Bullmark Japan 5175161295_f6bc4eb901_z.jpg|Bullmark Light Blue Gomora from Bullmark Japan 6286571382_817c87334b_z.jpg|Bullmark Tan Gomora from Bullmark Japan 190773810756.jpg|Bullmark Reionic Burst Gomora from Bullmark Japan ultraman-x-touma---gomora.jpg|Bandai Ultraman X Touma Gomora from Bandai Japan gultraman-x-touma---gomora.jpg|Bandai Ultraman X Touma Black Gomora from Bandai Japan gomoraultraman-x-touma---gomora.jpg|Bandai Ultraman X Touma Green Gomora from Bandai Japan Gallery Pictures EX Gamora.jpg EX Gomora.jpg GomoraBeingFiredAt.png Gomora UGL.jpg ImagesCARYPHEE.jpg Ultraman hayata vs gomora.jpg Videos Battles Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Rei's battle nizer monsters Gomora Category:Villains Category:Former Villains